Lingering Resentment
by Solopuppy
Summary: A continuation from "If Things Had Gone Differently". Adam hears a voice calling out to him from inside himself. It's now his job to help those inside himself with the help of his new partner, the mysterious Darkrai from before. Who's the one calling for help and how will Adam solve it? Disclaimer: This story, like the last one, contains gay relationships. You have been warned.


"Well, who's the one who pushed me away, Mr Exposition?"

"Wha- Mr Exposition?"

"Well, you did just explain everything at the very end and gave me no chance to really answer."

"Well, we were running out of time, and I really wanted to say everything I wanted to-"

"Even though you could have just said so here? I mean, we're talking right now, face to face." His mouth opened to say something but he couldn't seem to find the words to refute my claim. "Haha, it's fine~! I understand the feeling."

"Well... I didn't...know what Adam might be waiting for me."

"Hmmmm? What do you mean?"

"Well, by now, you should remember that you've been through multiple lives with different personalities. Well, they have the same core person, but they differed slightly from person to person. For example, one Adam may be shy but caring, or could be outspoken and excitable. I wasn't sure which Adam would be waiting. So...I said my piece to the last Adam. Well, you're here. Albeit, a bit sassier than before."

"Can you blame me? You dumped an information load on me and didn't explain anything! I have the right to be sassy. Besides, I like sassy me." I put my hands to my hips and he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I like sassy you too." The way he looked at me reminded me of his last words before pushing me.

"Oh...yeah. You...said you loved me, huh?" His face seemed to take on a surprised form before he looked away.

"R-right, since you're the one I explained everything too, it'd serve that you remember _that_ too, huh? Look, I may not be the best fit for you granted all that you've been through but-" I silenced him by lightly gripping his hand.

"But you've always been by my side, right? Even when things were at the bleakest, you still remained by my side, trying to help me as much as possible. So it's fine. Let's start here."

"Y-yeah... I-I...would like that." I started to giggled, which made him turn around to face me.

"Wow, you're totally not what I took you for when you first appeared all mysterious like! Plus, you haven't even told me your name!"

"W-wait, really?! O-oh, I'm sorry!" His flustered state just made me laugh more. After we both calmed down, he started to wheel me back to the hospital. "Will."

"Huh?"

"My name's...Will. I know, a dumb name for a Darkrai, right?"

"Hmmm... Nah. I think it's a cute name." I swore he started to push faster.

* * *

"So...Will?"

"Yes, Adam?"

"Do you really have to...well, disappear when you're with me in the hospital?"

"Well, the doctors don't seem to like what I mean when I'm around because I tend to looks a bit like a Grim Reaper, which may scare some patients."

"I see. Another question."

"What is it?"

"Why'd you call for me?"

"...What?"

"I...asked why you called for me. You did, right? I mean, that's how I found you at the garden."

"Adam, how long ago did that happen?"

"Hmmm... Since last night. It's been nagging me for quite some time. Why?"

"I didn't call for you." I looked in his direction.

"If you didn't call me...who told me to find you?"

"...I'm afraid...the answer is a bit more complicated."

"Really? Well, you already explained that I've lived multiple lives in the span of a year, so I can't expect anything more complicated than that, right?"

"...Alright. The one who was calling you...is you and not you at the same time."

"...Okay, I was wrong. What are you talking about?"

"You remember how I based all of the people you met in your dreams after people from your memories? Well, it seems they may have...gained their own sentience? So it's like they are a part of you yet are not?"

"...Oh geez, you just said I have multiple people living in my head. That's not good, is it?"

"Not at all. My assumption is... what you heard is their lingering resentments."

"Lingering resentments? You mean... Like their last words?"

"Like that. But possibly worse. It depends from person to person. You don't really have to help them-"

"I will."

"...As I was saying, you don't have to help them since they're technically just figments of your imagination-"

"But they're still people. Even if they're not real, I still spent time with them. I still bonded with them. I still lived with them. They are as real as the Adam sitting in front of you." He stayed quiet for quite some time before I heard him sigh.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. The Adam you came out as is quite the hardheaded goody two shoes, huh?"

"H-hey!" I felt him press his forehead against mine.

"Then again, I like this Adam more than the others." I could feel his breath on my lips and I froze, with a blush slowly forming on my face. The moment seemed to last forever before he backed away. "So, you want to save the ones crying inside you, right?"

"Y-Yeah. I can't just sit on the sidelines this time. They've helped me through my trauma so much... It's time I helped them in return."

"Are you sure about this? Doing this may take some time; maybe even as long as how much you've dreamed already." I nodded, sure of my choice. "Well, if that's the case..."

Have a good sleep.

* * *

The start of a side story branching from the end of If Things Had Gone Differently! I know I've been pretty silent for a long time, and that's because I haven't really been in a good mood to be able to write till now. As for why this chapter is so short, I'm still getting back into the swing of writing and am using this chapter as a gauge of how well received this will be.

Anyway, if you have anything to say, whether it be complaint, compliment or a question, feel free to ask! I'll try to get back to you as quick as I can! Wow, it's been a while since I've said this, but...

I bid you adieu.


End file.
